


Where words fail, music speaks

by Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Ragnor likes to meddle, Sort Of, Week 3 : Abstract Reverie, and I love Ellen so..., ex boyfriends Malec, pop star alec, so obviously he's on a chat show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/pseuds/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright
Summary: Magnus Bane has tried to avoid anything to do with Alec Lightwood, aka the biggest regret of his life, since the day he let him walk away. It hasn't been easy, then again when your ex is a superstar in the music industry it's difficult to put it mildly. When your ex has just released his new, critically acclaimed, album 'Abstract Reverie' it's damn near impossible. Maybe that's a good thing.





	Where words fail, music speaks

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Painting: "Abstract Reverie" by Magdalena Morey.
> 
> So I admit I went to google on this one. Turns out there's an album called 'Abstract Reverie" and, well the rest is history

“Ragnor, you said this was an emergency.” Magnus slumped down in the armchair, head throbbing from another night out on the town and patience at practically zero.

“I rather think it is. There’s something you need to see.” Ragnor relaxed back in his favourite chair and turned the tv on.

“Fine, well just get on with it.” Magnus crossed his arms and stared petulantly at the screen as it burst into life. The screen filled with the face of a familiar chat show host. “Ellen? Really? You know I love her, but this hardly seems urgent.”

“Oh do be quiet and watch there’s a good fellow.” Ragnor pressed play, ignoring Magnus’ protests. 

_ “...Alec Lightwood.”  _ Ellen stood to her feet as a tall, achingly familiar, figure walked onto the stage and Magnus’ stomach dropped.

“Ragnor..” 

For years Magnus had avoided anything and everything Alexander Lightwood related, no easy task considering how the man’s musical career had taken off, but for 6 damn years he’d managed. 

Ragnor nodded at the screen as Magnus gritted his teeth. He could do this. So what if Alec had only got more attractive over the years? So what if there wasn't a day that passed where he didn't wonder what would've happened if he hadn't let him walk away? It was ancient history, he’d accepted years ago that Alec didn't think about him at all.

_ “So the new album ‘Abstract Reverie’. Love it, if anyone hasn't heard it, go listen now.”  _ Ellen waved the cd at the screen and grinned. Magnus rolled his eyes.  _ “I have to say we’re all very excited here.” _

Ellen turned to the audience as they began to cheer. Magnus couldn't drag his eyes away as Alec ran his fingers through his messy dark hair and smiled. 

_ “So, Alec, can you let me in on a secret, between the two of us.”  _ Ellen leaned in and whispered conspiratorially,  _ “The album’s about someone isn’t it?” _

Alec laughed and Magnus just felt sick. The last thing he needed to hear about was the new love of his ex's life, especially when after all these years he’d so epically failed at moving on.

_ “Yeah.”  _ Alec replied, rubbing his fingers together in a way that Magnus knew meant he was nervous despite his smile.  _ “It’s about the one who got away. The one you regret letting go.” _

The audience cooed at Alec’s words. Magnus glanced across at Ragnor who studiously avoided making eye contact.

_ “Well hey, maybe you’ll get him back. That last song ‘always find our way back to each other’ let's hope that’s true.”  _

_ “I hope so.”  _ There was a sadness in Alec’s eyes the made Magnus insides twist.

_ “Can you at least give us a name?”  _ Ellen waggled her eyebrows. Alec paused for a second as Magnus held his breath.

_ “Magnus, his name is Magnus.” _ The words came out as almost a whisper.

Magnus sprang to his feet and started heading for the door.

“Going somewhere?” Ragnor smirked at Magnus’ retreating from.


End file.
